


Dog On The Moon

by hieromagus



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieromagus/pseuds/hieromagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afflicted by a lycanthrope's urges, Magnus Burnsides must hide from the Director and keep his terrible secret from those close to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be honest with you right now my dudes i have no idea what i'm doing here :sunglasses emoji:

"I have reason to believe," said the Director, "that there is a dog on the moon."

 

A murmur spread through the conference hall. The assembled Regulators and Artificers exchanged glances -- some worried, others incredulous.

 

Everyone in the Bureau of Balance knew that there were no dogs on the moon. They'd jump right off the damn thing if they could. And in the past, they had. Still, it had always been a temptation for some. A Reclaimer might claim that a mastiff had gotten its hands on the Oculus Lens, or a Regulator might see a schnauzer that calmed the sea of regulatory fury within them.

 

Avi was never tempted in such a way. He liked dogs well enough, but he never considered himself a dog person. He could see the appeal in it, though. A little companionship was never a bad thing.

 

"Now this is just a preliminary warning, so I'm setting the Dog Security Rating to 1 -- the lowest level. We've never had to set it higher than this before, and I don't think we'll have reason to raise it."

 

The Director surveyed the crowd, catching everyone's eyes. "For now, just be on the lookout. Strange hairs, more drool than usual in public places, treats getting eaten..."

 

As the Director continued, Avi stretched wide, and looked around the room. He didn't expect any surprises but he wanted to make sure he wouldn't have to repeat himself to anyone who had missed this briefing. He saw Killian and Carey, Taako and Merle... the boy... but he didn't see Magnus. That was to be expected. The Lead Reclaimers rarely showed up to official briefings. Getting two at once was a rare occurrence in itself. He'd have to visit Magnus' quarters later and give him the low-down. Not that Avi minded terribly.

 

Shortly after, the meeting concluded, and everyone went their separate ways. The Regulators went off to their quarters, the Artificers to their shops. Avi spent a while wandering the grounds. He looked up at the moon -- the real moon. Just peeking out from beyond the clouds, it shone bright and true. It took Avi's breath away. He was so enthralled for that brief moment that he almost didn't hear it.

 

Something in a bush moved, and Avi went low. He didn't have his weapon on him, and for this he cursed himself. He examined the bush and could see a vast dark shape concealed within. He didn't dare move.

 

Slowly, the bush parted. A creature emerged. It was covered in slick brown fur, with a muzzle of sharp teeth snapping. Its limbs ended in claws the size of daggers. It towered over Avi, slavering and snarling as it approached. Avi's eyes went wide with terror as the beast approached him, but the fear soon fled him. He had faced death before. He would not hesitate to meet its eyes.

 

Avi looked into the creature's eyes, and gasped with shock. The creature met his gaze, and cocked its head.

 

Avi spoke. It came out as a fearful whisper. "M-Magnus?"

 

**END OF PART 1**


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writing well is for moms and dweebs.

As Avi settled into bed, he snuck a glance at the huddled, wet mass on his dormitory carpet.

It had been a bad night. After the shock of seeing Magnus wore off, he had managed to get him inside the Bureau of Balance. Once he was inside and warm, Magnus had fallen asleep quickly. Avi had to watch his bones shrink. He had to hear it. He could still smell the wet dog after it had soaked through his sheets. Even with Magnus back in his human form, he could smell it.

Avi leaned over, and took a good look at Magnus. Strong jaw, beautiful smooth skin, breathing deeply. His chest heaved as he slept soundly. Avi remembed the sound of his heartbeat. He was used to watching Magnus sleep, but this was a different night.

In that moment he wished he knew some magic. He had seen Taako clean the air after he had burned macarons, and he wished he had that power. The air was thick with musk. More than that, the air was just thick. The room felt like something had happened. That was dangerous. He knew that anything suspicious in this time of doubt would just bring more attention to him.

But there was nothing to do now. So Avi cracked the window and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Avi immediately turned to check on Magnus. The carpet he had been sleeping on was shredded, damp, and empty.

Avi had never known Magnus to leave without making it known, but these were extenuating circumstances. Avi understood. He sniffed the air -- it smelled like dog. He rubbed his temples, and fumbled for his stone of farspeech. Thinking of Taako, he spoke. “Taako?”

After a brief moment, the reply came, “Avi! What it is, my guy?”

Avi smiled. “I need your help in my room. Can you swing by on your way to whatever you’re doing today?”

“I’ll see if I can make time in my busy schedule,” said Taako with a small giggle.

A few minutes later, Taako came swaggering through the door. He wrinkled his nose. “Hey! What... what’d you do in here?”

With a word, Taako dismissed the smell. Avi relaxed -- he hadn’t even needed to ask. The room smelt a bit too pure, and a bit too much liked baked goods now, though. Avi liked his room to smell like his, but beggars could not be choosers.

“So, what did you need me for?” Taako said. He took a seat on the one chair Avi had in his room, crossing his legs. He looked down his nose at Avi.

Taako always intimidated Avi a little. He put up a front of being not all there, but someone as powerful as he was is probably a lot smarter than the front suggests. Avi had brought this up to Magnus once, and after he’d finished laughing, Magnus had told him it wasn’t a front.

Nonetheless, Taako made him nervous. But he was a powerful magician. “You’re a transmuter, right, Taako?” Avi asked.

Taako nodded. Avi continued. “How much do you know about shapeshifting?”

Taako grinned. In an instant, the wizard became a badger, sniffing and chuffing at the air. Avi backed away in surprise. As he leaned against the wall, he examined the badger. Even though Avi knew it was Taako, he couldn’t see it.

Taako, still a badger, laughed. “I think this answers your question pretty well.”

Avi grinned. “I forgot that you could do that, I guess.”

Taako stretched and stretched and the elf was back. “So do I most of the time.”

That shook Avi. What must it be like to be able to change your shape profoundly, and to have so much power that you simply forgot you could? It worried him immensely. Even more if Taako was telling the truth.

“So you know a lot about shape shifting. Is there a way,” said Avi, “for a non-magician to become able to -”

“- hold on.” Taako raised a hand. “Is this about how Magnus is turning into a wolf at night?”

Avi swallowed, stunned. “I -- yes.”

Taako nodded slowly, sagely. “He’s a werewolf, my dude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like a lot of people (especially justin) forget that taako can turn into an animal like at any time, for whatever reason, he can just DO that. he can turn into anything.


End file.
